


anthology | anthologia

by allstarspangled



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hephaestus!Tony, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Same goes for characters, and relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstarspangled/pseuds/allstarspangled
Summary: This work contains:1) A collection of art and other creative pieces directly inspired by Make Me a Believer.2) Photos, guides, and references.3) Other miscellaneous junk that ties into the main story.





	1. Tony + Fire (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Me a Believer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991304) by [allstarspangled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstarspangled/pseuds/allstarspangled). 



> I personally love little extra stuff like music, art, references, etc. when reading fics or published fiction so I thought people might enjoy this. Especially considering I'd make stuff on my own either way lmao.
> 
> If you have questions about anything, things you'd like me to make, whatever, please don't hesitate to let me know!  
> P.S. If people wanna make their own creative stuff inspired by my creative stuff the answer will always be hell fucking yeah, I'd love to see it. Please send it my way. Please.


	2. What the fuck does that even mean? (1940's Slang)

Egghead - full of knowledge but otherwise vapid (hence the metaphor having a large skull, but one that was also extremely fragile)

Pass the buck - to shift the responsibility for something to someone else

Cutting out paper dolls - Insane; crazy

Moxie - guts; nerves; balls

Cook with gas- to do something right

Drive it in the hanger - shut up

Hey, devil what say - hello

High pill- a big shot, an important person

I’m perfectly panic-stricken! – you’re kidding

Run out of gas- to lose interest or momentum

Yuck- a stupid or foolish person

See the chaplain- shut up, don’t tell me your troubles

Buy the farm- to die

 

Sources Used: 

https://1940s.org/history/on-the-homefront/forties-slang-40s

https://rkcowles.wordpress.com/1940-slang-glossary/

 

 


End file.
